


Tom's Cabin

by tasabian



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen becomes an accidental voyeur during a weekend at Tom's cabin. Set in the fall of 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom's Cabin

Jensen has had the key to the cabin for a year. He'd been touched that Tom had offered it.

"It's very basic," Tom had said. "One room; no electricity. But if you’re ever looking to get away…"

Had Tom guessed the reason Jensen might want to get away? Jensen doesn't know. It’s always hard to tell what Tom is thinking.

Rain is drumming on the windshield and Jared is tapping his fingers in time to it.

"You sure we didn't miss the turn-off?" he says.

"You’re supposed to be watching for it," says Jensen. "I give you one job…"

Jared snickers, then sits up straight:

"Here. This has to be it."

If it's the right road, it must be the wrong cabin; the cabin should be dark but this one has a light in the window and a truck out front. And oh, shit…

"Is that Tom's truck?" says Jared. "I thought he wasn't supposed to be here."

"I didn't check," admits Jensen. "I mean, I assumed…."

Awkward if Tom's here on his own. Disastrous if he's here with his wife. But it's nearly ten o'clock, pitch dark and it’s pouring. There's no motel for miles and anyway, the point of going to the cabin with Jared is anonymity.

"So, what do we do?" asks Jared.

The cabin door opens and the huge silhouette in the doorway can only be Tom, peering through the rain. 

"Jensen?"

Jensen turns off the engine and opens the door:

"Dude, I'm sorry…I should have called. We'll go."

"You kidding? Grab your stuff. Get in here."

Jensen and Jared exchange a glance.

"So our cover is…we wanted to fish?" whispers Jared. "But we forgot those pesky fishing rods?"

But no cover proves necessary. As soon as they cross the threshold, Jensen blinks at the sight of Rosenbaum, sitting on the cabin's only bed, in sweats and woolly socks. Then he blinks again because Jared, shaking the rain out of his hair, has nailed him in the eye.

Tom passes Jensen a towel:

"Hello, boys!" says Michael. "Are you here to steal our food?"

"I might," says Jared. "I'm looking at those crackers."

"Have some," says Tom. "And a beer."

"And no chairs," says Michael.

"Two chairs," says Tom, offering. Jensen takes one. Jared throws his bedroll on the floor and sits on that.

The bed – the one bed – looms conspicuously in the room. It's obvious why Tom and Michael are here, thinks Jensen, just as it must be glaringly obvious to Michael and Tom why he and Jensen are here. The elephant in the room is…a bed.

It could be an awkward situation but the moment passes. It's hard to fluster Michael and impossible to fluster Tom. Michael cues up '80's tunes on his ipod speakers and turns up the volume to drown out the sound of Jared eating crackers.

"So Rosey, does this mean you're back on Smallville?" Jared asks. "Secret trip to Vancouver?"

Michael laughs:

"No."

"Yes," says Tom.

Michael gives him a sidelong glance:

"Dude, it's hard I know, but you've got to let me go…"

"Never," says Tom. "If you see an episode where Lex is tied to a chair the whole time, you'll know I lost patience and abducted him."

Michael sits up:

"I'd show you! I'd do all my lines in an _outrageous_ French accent, _Zut Alors_!"

Tom shrugs:

"Doesn't matter. As long as your face and body are there, I'll dub your voice. _"Hey Clark, tell me your secret. STOP LYING."_

"I am not that nasal or whiney!" says Michael.

"I don't know," says Jared. "I think Tom does you pretty well."

That line just sits there for a moment. Tom and Michael look at each other.

"Yes, I do," says Tom. Jensen feels a blush rising to his own cheek and why, face, why? 

They chat for another hour: work, sports, Michael's new movie. After Jensen's third yawn, Tom says:

"Maybe we should call it a night?"

"How?" says Michael. "We won't all fit in this bed. Much as Padalecki is begging for a gang-bang."

Jared throws the empty cracker box at him.

"We could sleep in the car…" begins Jensen,

"You'll freeze," says Tom. "There's an old mattress rolled up in the closet. Not much, but better than being outdoors. You brought sleeping bags?"

They had; the intent was to zip them together, to make a double. Jensen notices that the sleeping bag on the bed is a double. Jared notices too, raises an eyebrow, and starts zipping their bags together.

There are trips to the washroom, guys getting changed, Rosenbaum singing "Footloose" to himself.

Their mattress is made from yellow foam, with a few missing chunks.

"It looks like someone took a bite out of it," says Jared, yawning,

It's odd to lie down with Jared with others in the room, odder still to watch Tom climb into bed with Michael.

"Good night!" says Michael, and waves a foot in the air.

"Sleep well," says Tom, and turns out the lantern.

Silence, except for the tattoo of rain on the roof. Jensen stares at the ceiling. The basic truth: he came here to fuck Jared. Michael and Tom are here for each other. And fate has thwarted them all into a night of chastity.

Jared thinks otherwise; his hand is creeping along Jensen's thigh. Jensen grabs the hand, gives it an apologetic squeeze, then pushes it back to Jared's side of the mattress. Jared heaves a sigh, a long, frustrated _whoof_ of air, then falls asleep almost instantly, face tilted towards Jensen,

Jensen can't sleep. He stares at the ceiling some more, tries not to think about his punishing schedule next week, a string of fourteen hour days looming.

There's a sound from the other bed, a steady buzz, Tom and Michael whispering to each other. It's soft; they must be taking turns, mouth to ear.

Then another sound, hands moving across skin. The bed creaks.

Sounds of kissing next, muffled by sleeping bags. Jensen opens his eye a crack. There is movement on the bed. He can see a few tufts of Tom's hair sticking out and there's a definite, though instantly smothered, giggle from Michael.

Jensen is jealous. So they get to fool around while he and Jared take the high road? He's also a bit horny.

The sounds from the bed get more rhythmic. Ragged breathing, becoming more like moaning, then instantly muffled. That's Michael, Jensen decides. Michael, with Tom's hand over his mouth and Tom's other hand on his….

Or possibly Michael with his face buried in Tom's shoulder.

Another soft moan and the pile of sleeping bags arches up, then falls. The breathing slows, grows steady. Shifting bodies and another giggle.

Jensen opens his eye again. It takes a moment to adjust to the darkness but he can see Tom's head and his hand, clutching the edge of the mattress. Michael is not visible but there is activity inside the sleeping bag, just below Tom's waist – oh.

Tom grunts and shifts his head. Jensen closes his eyes quickly.

Damn them both, now _he's_ hard and with no way of dealing with it, unless….

He reaches down and his cock leaps into his hand, stiff and ready.

It's hard to keep himself quiet, not to make slapping noises with his hand, not to let his breathing grow loud.

Louder grunt from Tom. Jensen glances over. One of Tom's hands is clenched into a fist, the other is deep inside the sleeping bag, probably on Michael's head.

Moan from Tom, long and low, enough to send Jensen over the edge; one hand is on his cock, the other is clamped over his own mouth.

"Mmmm," says Jared, in his sleep.

"Oh…," from Tom, some more creaks as though the bed is shaking, then silence. Jensen waits, then opens an eye, and gets a shock. Tom is looking straight at him, eyes silvered in the dark, like a cat. 

Jensen closes his eyes, wipes his hand on his t-shirt and lets himself be lulled to sleep by the rhythm of Jared's breathing. In the background, he hears more whispering, more hands tracing across skin; they're going for Round Two.

* * * *

He wakes the scent of pancakes frying. Michael is looking at him from across the room:

"Why, Sleeping Beauty!"

Jensen yawns and sits up. Tom is being efficient with a Coleman stove; Jared is toying with a portable coffee maker.

"So lazy, Jensen" says Michael, shaking his head.

"I don’t see you helping," says Jensen. He runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm directing operations," says Michael.

"Syrup or jam?" Tom asks.

"Jam, please," says Jensen.

They're aren't enough plates so his pancakes are crammed in a mug and Jared eats his with his fingers, rolling them like tacos.

"These are awesome, Tommy," says Michael and Tom reaches over and thumps his knee.

"So when do we see you next, Rosey?" asks Jared.

"When he's filming Smallville," says Tom.

Michael looks at Tom, eyes wide and innocent:

" _That_ won't happen."

"We'll see," says Tom. He taps a finger against Michael's thigh. Michael watches him, a small smile on his face."We'll see about that."

* * * *

"They were face to face on the same pillow this morning," says Jared. "Practically breathing into each other's mouths. I saw when I got up for a pee."

They're in the car, halfway back to Vancouver.

"Yeah," says Jensen. "Well, after you went to sleep, they were going at it. For what felt like a couple of hours."

Jared is indignant.

"And you didn't wake me? If they were…then we could've been too."

"That would be weird," says Jensen.

"Their whole thing is weird," says Jared, waving a hand. "Rosenbaum coming back to Smallville is like this weird foreplay thing for them, did you notice? He's, like, teasing Tom, working him up."

"Tom will get what he wants," says Jensen, with absolute certainty. 

"Why don't _I_ get what I want?" says Jared. "This weekend was a blue ball special, dude."

Jensen thinks about the week to come: long days of filming, dinner with inlaws, little to no sleep, no time alone with Jared.

"Fuck it," he says. "We're stopping at the next motel."

Jared looks at him, wide-eyed.

"For real?"

Jensen smirks and tries a Rosenbaum impersonation:

_"I'm NEVER going back to Smallville, not even if you throw me over your manly shoulder!"_

Jared plays along, in his best gruff voice:

_"Oh you will, you will. I'm a-gonna Smallville the Hell out of you! 'Til you beg for mercy!"_

It's more Texas than Tom but it keeps them laughing until they pull into the motel courtyard.


End file.
